


Slow Healing

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based ona sketchbymeldy-arts.After an accident, Hera stays by Ezra's side to help him recover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/156024517333/slow-healing)

When Hera had first seen Ezra, she hadn’t been able to process what had happened. Yes, she knew missions were dangerous, but she had never expected something like this to happen. The only comfort she found was in telling herself at least he was still alive. But that still didn’t ease the shock of it all, especially for him. The fear in his eyes when he first woke up wouldn’t leave her mind. He looked so scared, so broken, a far cry from his normally joyful self. The med droid had been forced to put him under again right away, the shock was just too much.

The next time he had woken up he had done better, but it was still a lot to take in. It would be a long time before he was ever back to his old self, if he ever did fully recover. And it was that thought that hurt Hera the most. Ezra, the boy who had so much life despite loss, who kept positive for everyone, who was a light in these dark times might never be the same again. A heaviness settled on her chest and she felt tears building in her eyes.

“Hera?”

Ezra’s voice snapped Hera out of her musings and she quickly wiped away her tears as she looked up at him. She gave him a smile, hoping she looked reassuring as she brushed a stray strand of hair back into place. “I’m right here, Ezra.”

A smile touched the corner of his lips, but was replaced by a frown as he glanced down at the stump of his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at her again. “How long have I been out this time?”

Hera glanced at the clock by the bed. “About four hours,” she said. “You slept an hour without the medicine this time.” She smiled, glad for his small improvement, even if it was only a small step on the road to recovery.

His shoulder’s drooped and Hera quickly placed a hand on his leg. “Ezra, you are doing better. You are healing, it will just take time. Be patient with yourself.”

He sighed but nodded.

His despondency broke Hera’s heart, but she knew there wasn’t much more that could be done. Healing took time, and even after his physical wounds healed, his mental health would take even longer to heal. Patting his leg reassuringly, she asked if he wanted to her to call the med droid in to give him more medicine to sleep. It wasn’t a solution, but it would help him get the rest he needed.

“No, I don’t want any more medicine…not right now at least.” He glanced around at the machinery around him, and Hera could only guess how tired he must be of this room, he never was one to enjoy staying complacent for long.

“Do you want to hear the story of how I joined the rebellion?” Hera asked. She wanted to help him, but there wasn’t much she could do besides just being there for him.

A smile grew in the corner of his mouth and he nodded. Hera returned the smile and then started telling him how she had first learned about the rebellion and eventually come to join it. As she finished the story, a yawn escaped his mouth.

“Should I get the med droid now?” she asked, trying to hold back a yawn of her own. She had taken turns with Kanan keeping an eye on Ezra, and of course Sabine and Zeb came around for hours at a time too, but she hadn’t been able to sleep very well even when she did get the chance to rest.

A sigh escaped Ezra’s mouth, but he nodded and didn’t object to taking the medicine. His eyes started drooping, but he fought against them and looked at Hera for a moment.

“Can you stay?”

“Of course, Ezra,” Hera said quietly, stroking his hand. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Ezra smiled for a second, but then frowned as he looked at her. After a moment, he scooted over and patted the bed. “You need sleep too,” he said, then a sly grin grew on his mouth. “I know a great med droid that might be able to help you fall asleep if you need it.”

A small chuckle escaped Hera, and a smile grew on her face as a bit of his old self poked through. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” she said, before standing up from her chair and moving to sit on the bed. As she leaned back up against the pillow, she wrapped her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks, mom,” Ezra said in a groggy voice.

Hera stared at him for a few moments, his words taking her by surprise, but then a warm smile grew on her face and she tightened her arm around him slightly. “Anytime sweetheart,” she said quietly as she closed her eyes and let herself relax for the first time in days.


End file.
